


surprise, surprise

by picknicki



Series: The Andrews Family [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is Adorbale, F/M, Family Fluff, Jeronica Fluff, Pregnancy, barchie, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picknicki/pseuds/picknicki
Summary: Betty is sick and Archie has found the reason why. Or so he thinks.-set in the ‘more than fine’ universe





	surprise, surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the “More Than Fine” universe and takes place before “two tiny hands a pair of eyes”

tSaturday mornings were always slow in the Andrews household. When Betty first moved in to Archie’s townhouse on the border of Greendale and Riverdale, Saturday’s were their day off from teaching and coaching. Betty and Archie would sleep in, wake up and make waffles, and then the two of them would sit on the patio and eat and talk. When Hudson joined the picture, Archie would let Betty sleep in while Hudson slept in his bassinet next to him in the kitchen. Even with a toddler, Saturdays were still for sleeping in and doing nothing all day. 

For Archie, Saturdays now meant waking up before the rest of his family to have a cup of coffee on the porch by himself. The quiet of Riverdale soothed any of his worries from the week and he felt like starting his weekend this way helped him to focus more on his family. 

It was a freezing Saturday in January when Archie woke up to find that he was alone in bed. He looked around for Betty, but didn’t see any sign of her in their bedroom. With a slight panic, Archie got out of bed and walked down the hallway of their home. He peeked into Hudson’s room and saw the toddler still sleeping, now becoming more curious about where Betty was. 

When Archie came out to the living room, he let out a relieved breath. Betty was fast asleep on the couch with the throw blanket wrapped around her and one of their kitchen pots on the floor next to her. Archie figured she was probably sick, so he quietly walked to the kitchen to brew Betty some tea. He moved deftly as he grabbed the things he needed for tea and ingredients for waffles for when Hudson woke up.

“Archie.”   
Archie turned his head to look towards the couch. Betty was still laying down with her eyes closed, but she had moved since he checked on her. He walked over to the couch and knelt down so he and Betty could see eye to eye.

“Hey babes, you feeling okay?”   
“No, I woke up at 5 AM puking my guts out,” Betty opened her eyes and looked at Archie before leaning over and puking into the pot next to her. “Can you walk away? Your body wash smells awful.” 

Archie nodded and walked back to the kitchen. He was a little hurt that Betty didn’t want him around, in fact he was a bit confused because Betty had bought this body wash for him a few weeks earlier for Christmas. But he didn’t want to make her feel worse than she already did. He grabbed a tray and put a mug of green tea and a water bottle on it, along with saltine crackers. 

“I made you tea, I’m going to go shower real quick and I’ll be back,” Archie put the tray on the coffee table and walked out of the room as fast as he could so Betty wouldn’t complain about his smell. 

After Archie was done with his shower, having used Betty’s lavender scented wash instead of his own, he towelled off his hair and searched for his hair gel in the bathroom cabinet. He grabbed the tube and pulled it out, but not without knocking over everything in the cabinet. While he started to put everything back in, Archie grabbed a bright pink piece of plastic that had fallen on the floor. He looked at it with confusion until he saw what it said.

_ Pregnant.  _

Archie forgot about everything else that was still laying on the floor and walked out to the living room. He kneeled next to Betty again and tapped her shoulder lightly. Betty rubbed her eyes and then looked at Archie with a smile on her face.

“You smell nice, did you use my body wash?”   
“Yeah,”Archie laughed as Betty sniffed his hair. “You have anything you wanna tell me, Betts? Like why you think I smell awful?”

Betty furrowed her brows at Archie’s questioning, then gasped when he pulled out the pregnancy test he had found. She sat up and grabbed it from him, staring for a moment before turning back to him. Archie watched her carefully, waiting for the confusion on her face to morph into happiness or shock or even anger. But Betty’s face remained confused as she looked at her husband. 

“This isn’t mine.”

+

Archie and Betty sat in their favorite booth at Pop’s a week later, Hudson sitting between them and happily slurping a chocolate milkshake when Veronica and Jughead walked in. They sat across from the little Andrews family, both of them talking with Hudson and making silly faces at him.

“I just brought over your usual orders,” Pop Tate grinned as he set plates down in front of Jughead and Veronica. “Double cheeseburger for Jughead and a Cobb salad for Veronica. Enjoy.”   
Archie and Betty both watched with piqued interest as Veronica and Jughead conferred quietly before switching plates, Veronica immediately sinking her teeth into the cheeseburger in front of her. Betty raised an eyebrow at her best friend, a smirk forming on her face.

“Hey V, did you perhaps leave something at our house,” Betty grabbed her purse from beside her and pulled out a Ziploc bag, handing it to Veronica. “Maybe… this?”

Jughead looked down at the bag before his eyes widened comically. He dropped his fork and turned to Veronica who was staring at the plastic bag with a look of shock. Archie and Betty looked to each other, then back to their friends, both brimming with excitement.

“Veronica, is that yours,” Jughead whispered as he pointed to the pregnancy test between them, Veronica nodding slowly. Jughead pulled Veronica into a hug. “Holy shit.”

“Language! There are children here,” Archie smirked. “More than one apparently.”

But Jughead couldn’t hear Archie. He was wrapped up in Veronica, hugging her, kissing her, telling her how happy he was. Frankly, it was very out of character for Jughead Jones. 

“Uncle Juggie don’t you know girls have cooties?”

“I don’t think he cares buddy, that’s what got him here in the first place. Ow!”

+

  
“What are you thinking about?”   
Betty was laying in bed when Archie came into their room, crawling under the covers and snuggling up next to her. Her favorite thing in the world were the moments they shared together every night before bed.

“Just about Veronica and Jug,” Betty looked down at Archie and ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you ever think about that?”   
“What? How weird it is that our best friends are together?”

“No, I mean about having a baby,” Betty paused. “I mean another baby, obviously.”   
Archie raised his eyebrows at Betty, pulling her hand into his. They had never talked about having more children, mainly she thinks because their family started in such an unconventional way. The first year of Hudson’s life was spent making sure that they would make it to see another year together. Throw in a court case, an unexpected marriage, and layoffs at work that the two narrowly avoided and the Andrews were lucky to be standing.

But if Betty were honest with herself, she was  _ scared.  _ She hadn’t planned to get pregnant either time she had been before and she hadn’t let her mind go to a place where bringing a child into the world intentionally was ever a good option. But things were different now, she had Archie and a beautiful son and a safe and stable home to bring a baby into. Hudson was three now and she thought that just maybe they could handle another baby.

“Of course I do, there’s nothing I want more in the world than to have a baby with you,” Archie grinned at Betty and kissed her hand. “I was just waiting for you to be ready. After everything that happened with Hudson, I knew that you had to recover before you even thought of another baby.”   
“What in the world did I do to deserve such an amazing husband,” Betty kissed Archie square on the lips and then smiled brightly at him. “So what do you think, should we add another Andrews to the mix?”   
“Only if we can start right now,” Archie trailed kisses all over Betty’s face as she laughed at him, the two staying in the other’s embrace all night long.


End file.
